Tale as old as time
by mokimik
Summary: Oneshot songfic about how James and Lily could have come together.....written with help from the song from Beauty and the Beast


Hey everyone!

I hope you like it: two of my favorite things combined! Beauty and the Beast and Harry Potter! Thank Lead for editing and giving a positive review!

Let me know what you think!

_Tale as old as time  
true as it can be  
barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
unexpectedly  
_

The train home was about to leave, and James was searching for one of his friends. He finally spotted him with Lily, and although he knew that Remus wasn't dating her, he could feel a pang of jealousy. Probably because she didn't scowl at Remus. Probably because the two of them could have a civil conversation. Probably because the two of them could at least have a conversation that didn't end up in a shouting match, with a lot of hexing.

He walked over.

"Hey Moony!" he looked at Lily and gave a grin and a nod. Lily smiled back.

Wait, that wasn't possible. _Lily had smiled back. _

"Hey James," she said calmly.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
neither one prepared  
_

The rest of the train ride, James had sat, completely flabbergasted, among his friends. This of course was noticed by the others and Remus told the story.

"But… she hasn't talked to you since the bra incident," said Peter, just as surprised as James himself.

"I didn't steal her bra, Wormtail, no matter what Evans or Padfoot tell you."

The bra incident, as Peter had called it, had happened in May. Sirius had 'found' one (in other words, he had seen it stuck in the door of the 6th year-girls' dormitory and used his broom to get it)

Then, when he saw it was nothing special, he tossed it at James. Exactly at the moment that James had her bra hanging off of one of his ears, Lily came in.

James had seen her pissed before, but that was nothing compared to this. She had marched over to him, took her bra, slapped him, and without another word, she had walked up stairs.

"You know, maybe she just forgot that she hasn't been speaking to me."

"James, she hasn't forgotten that, and besides, she called you James, not Potter."

"Well then . . . then . . . Moony, did you force her? Or give her money for it?"

"No, of course not! Why can't you just be happy about it?"

At that moment, James saw two eyes staring at him through the compartment door. And they were green.

_  
Beauty and the beast  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
_

"Hi."

"Hey," he said a bit hoarsely. He closed the door behind him and they both stood in the corridor of the train, which was now moving. A silence fell.

"So . . ." He started.

"I heard you are going to be Head Boy next year?" Lily almost fell over her words.

"How do you know? Even they "-he motioned towards the compartment-"don't know about that! Did you spy on me or something? Have the roles turned? Are you stalking me?"

_Ouch, wrong questions_. The moment he had said it, her eyes lit up angrily and her tone became colder.

"Well, it's actually nice to hear you finally admit that were stalking me!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

Before things turned more childish, Lily took a deep breath and said:

"I know that you are going to be Head Boy because I'm Head Girl."

James, who was at the point of saying "No I didn't!" again, closed his mouth, and Lily used the silence, now saying playfully:

"And you so _did _admit that you were stalking me."

They both grinned.

_  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
tune as old as song  
_

"So… I expect that that's why you are suddenly nice to me?"

"No of course not," she said quickly.

He gave her a skeptical look and she changed her answer.

"Okay, a bit. But I guess that if you are chosen to be Head Boy, you must have something good. Besides, I heard from Remus that you were actually telling the truth about that whole . . . clothing . . . incident and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. " James saw that she was growing red, and that she still tried to be cool when she added:

"Or maybe you're finally growing up."

He shrugged.

"Maybe you'll finally give me a chance."

She looked at him.

"Maybe."

There was again a silence between them, but this time a nice one.

_  
Bitter sweet and strange  
finding you can change  
learning you were wrong  
_

"So…. Anything interesting going on this summer?" James asked, to move away from all the embarrassing ones.

Lily shrugged. "Nope, it's going to be a very boring one. Just me, my parents and my sister in a tent in France."

"A tent! Cool!"

"Not if you have to set it up in the Muggle way and share it with a sister who has a policy of not coming within than five feet of you because you are a witch. How about you?"

"Oh, Sirius is staying with us for a few weeks and then I'll help him moving out; he's bought his own place. I don't think I'll be that bored."

"You can't be bored with Sirius, James. It's against his nature."

He laughed and she moved closer.

"Yeah, that's true. Last year we found water-pickles."

"I think you mean pistols. You really have to write to me this summer. I promise I won't burn them again."

As James continued the conversation, neither noticed that Lily's hand was -since the talk about Sirius- on his arm.

_  
certain as the sun  
rising in the east  
tale as old as time  
song as old as rhyme _

Beauty and the Beast

'This is going to be a wonderful year,' Lily thought when she stepped into the train a few months later, grabbing her trunk tighter in one hand, (which was filled with letters from last summer.) and grasping with in her other James' hand, he helped her board the train.

_  
tale as old as time  
song as old as rhyme _

Beauty and the beast

okay…. Tell me what you liked and didn't like please!


End file.
